


Sunlit Knight: Sisterhood

by RWBY Dialogues (Weatherman667)



Series: Knight of Sunlight [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Harems, Multi, Sister-Sister Relationship, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21512140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherman667/pseuds/RWBY%20Dialogues
Summary: Ruby and Yang realize they both love Jaune, and are completely unsure of how to go about it.The answer they decide upon is just to tackle him.Sunlit Knight (Lancaster, Dragonslayer, Sunshine)Pre-FallUnderaged because of Ruby.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Ruby Rose, Jaune Arc/Ruby Rose/Yang Xiao Long, Jaune Arc/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Yang Xiao Long
Series: Knight of Sunlight [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589707
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Sunlit Knight: Sisterhood

Yang: Sis? Can we talk?

Ruby: *looks away from her schoolwork on her bed*

Ruby: What's up, Yang?

Yang: You might want to come down here.

Ruby: *jumps down from her bed*

Yang: *breathes deep*

Yang: How do you feel about Vomit Boy?

Ruby: I mean, he is sweet and adorable and...

Yang: *puts her hand on Ruby's sternum*

Yang: No... I mean... how... do you really feel?..

Ruby: There's no way he's going to notice me... I mean, not with Weiss and Pyrrha and you and...

Yang: I was afraid you were going to say that...

Ruby: And what's wrong with me?.. Yang?.. Are those tears?

Yang: *wiping her face*

Yang: Nope. I don't know what gave you that idea.

Ruby: Yang? What... what's going on?..

Yang: It's not like I... you know... him too... and Snow Angel... and...

Ruby: *hugs Yang*

Ruby: What's going on here?

Yang: Nothing... just that we seem to have fallen in love with the same doofus... And you say me, but have you seen the way he drools over Weiss? I mean, come on, man, at least give us a chance.

Ruby: In the name of Taiyang Xiao Long, I say we give ourselves a chance.

Yang: Not that it worked out for dad... but... what the hell are you saying?

Ruby: Two sisters has to be better than one Snow Angel.

Yang: *pulls Ruby's head into her breasts*

Yang: What the hell are you saying, sis?

Ruby: *muffled speech*

Yang: *let's her go*

Yang: Okay, let's try this again.

Ruby: We seduce him together.

Yang: One, seducing him isn't our problem. I don't want a simple fling, I want him to... be with me... tell me... encourage me... Whatever I do, I don't want him to slip through my fingers...

Ruby: And two?

Yang: Sorry to say, sis, but seduction is not your strong suit.

Ruby: *pouts*

Yang: Pout all you want, it's not gonna help us here.

Ruby: What do we do, then?

Yang: We gotta hit him...

Yang: *with her right index and ring finger, pantomimes stabbing Ruby in the heart*

Yang: ...right here.

Ruby: Like cutting his head off with a scythe: one swift motion.

Yang: Okay, that's dark even for me, but I like the spirit. First thing we need to do is get him away from ice queen and miss untouchable.

Ruby: And then?

Yang: *makes an emphatic hand gesture*

Yang: Okay, I got nothin'. He likes them all sweet and doe-eyed. Not so much loud and sarcastic.

Ruby: Oh, come on, you're a babe.

Yang: Okay, yes, fair point, but which one does he flirt with?

Ruby: At least he doesn't just literally stare over your head.

Yang: Alright, so we're apparently terrible at this. Which might explain why we've made like zero progress. What we need to do is find a way to beat our Weisst enemy.

Ruby: Like what, walking around in lady stilts?

Yang: That might work, but it would take too much time to beat her at her own game. We need to fight Weiss with fire not ice.

Ruby: Tackle him?

Yang: You're a genius, Rubes.

Ruby: *does a curtsey*

Ruby: Why thank you.

* * *

Jaune: *shakes*

Nora: What was that?

Jaune: You know how people get a chill down their spine?

Ren: Yes?

Jaune: What's the opposite of that? Because I think that just happened to me.

* * *

Jaune: *climbs the stairs in the dorm room, when rose petals fly in front of him*

Ruby: You shall not pass!

Jaune: Oh, hi, Ruby. Why can't I pass?

Ruby: I hadn't really thought that far.

Jaune: . . .

Jaune: *gets tackled from behind*

Ruby: *turns into rose petals and flies over*

Ruby: *lays on top of Jaune and Yang*

Jaune: Okay, you girls want to tell me what's going on?

Yang: Not going to fight back, Vomit Boy?

Ruby: Yeah!

Jaune: Why would I want to hurt you?

Yang: Wait, you're worried about hurting us? I've literally beaten up an entire club.

Jaune: And had trouble fighting a single huntress.

Yang: So, you're not going to fight back?

Jaune: I still don't even know why I'm here.

Ruby: There was a reason we tackled him, remember?

Yang: Almost forgot. So, listen here, Vomit Boy.

Jaune: Listening.

Yang: We kind of... love you...

Ruby: Yeah!

Jaune: . . .

Jaune: Could you girls let me up?

Yang: What, no go?

Ruby: *let's go*

Yang: *let's go*

Jaune: *sits up and looks between the two girls*

Jaune: Are you girls serious?

*pregnant pause*

Yang: I... I mean... I mean we did?..

Ruby: *hides her head in her hood*

Jaune: *points at the ground* Kneel.

Ruby and Yang: *kneels in front of him*

Jaune: I asked you girls if you were serious. I know I'm usually just a goofy guy, but this is something I am completely serious about.

Yang: Good god, the balls on him.

Jaune: I deserve a straight answer. I promise to give you a straight answer in turn.

Ruby: *pulls back her hood*

Yang: I've never had a serious relationship before, but with you... I don't want... I don't want it to just be casual...

Jaune: *reaches out with his right hand*

Yang: *tentatively takes his hand*

Jaune: You want to be serious?

Yang: I don't even know...

Jaune: You're deflecting. Straight question. Straight answer.

Yang: *breathes in deep*

Yang: I love you!

Jaune: *pulls her in for a kiss*

Jaune: Let's her go.

Jaune: *looks at Ruby*

Jaune: And why is Ruby here?

Ruby: *hides her face in her hood*

Yang: Oh, no! *pulls back Ruby's hood*

Yang: If I had to be straight with him, so do you. This was your idea, afterall.

Ruby: *pushes Yang's hand away*

Ruby: Okay, okay, I'll do it. Jaune You make my heart throb in my chest.

Ruby: *grabs his hand and pulls it to her chest*

Jaune: Are you both confessing to me?

Ruby: Uh-huh.

Jaune: So, I have to pick between you two?

Yang: *hugs Ruby from behind*

Yang: Nope.

Jaune: Both of you?

Yang: That a problem?

Jaune: Just so we're clear... both of you?..

Yang: Or, hear me out, take me and get my little sister as a bonus.

Jaune: She's far more than a bonus.

Jaune: *leans forward and kisses Ruby*

Jaune: *pulls back and looks between the two of them*

Jaune: Why the hell would I say no? To either of you?

Yang: Well, for one, you are always drooling over Weiss.

Jaune: To be fair, she's beautiful, but so are you two.

Yang: We're what?

Ruby: I told you you were a babe.

Yang: And I told you you were adorable.

Jaune: Both of which are quite true.

Yang: I... don't know... I thought...

Jaune: No, you didn't. *pulls Yang in for a kiss*

Jaune: *let's her go and pulls Ruby in for a kiss*

Jaune: I won't have any arguments here. You are both beautiful.

Yang (nervously): Then why are you so caught up on Weiss?

Ruby: Yeah.

Jaune: Because I'm not going to just hit on every girl until it works out. She also did compliment me.

Ruby: *thinking back*

Ruby: That was a compliment?

Yang: Yeah, I don't think she meant it as a compliment.

Jaune: Still the nicest thing anyone has said to me.

Yang: What? No!

Ruby and Yang: *tackle Jaune*

Yang: You're our boyfriend now, and that means WE are the ones who love you, got that?

Jaune: *nods*

Yang: The more I stare at you, the more beautiful you become.

Jaune: Okay, now that was a compliment.

Ruby: You were the first one to not think I was weird. You know... after the exploding with Weiss and... I just never thought you would notice me.

Jaune: Of course I noticed you. You are my precious, shining ruby?

Yang: And what about me?

Jaune: Just as precious, but more of a dragon than a jewel.

Yang: Well, you called me Precious and Babe, so I'll take the compliment.

Jaune: Can I get up, now?

Ruby and Yang: *let go*

Jaune: *sits up*

Jaune: *holds his right hand to Yang and left to Ruby*

Ruby and Yang: *grabs his hands*

Jaune: *pulls them in for a hug*

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/189209651145/sunlit-knight-sisterhood) Tumblog.


End file.
